To busy to teleport
by Scifigal
Summary: Tarrant, Villa and Dayna are off the ship...so what will Avon and Cally get up to


"We are now in orbit round the planet Klexin" confirmed Zen. Avon turned and looked at Tarrant "Okay get kited up and take Dayna with you". Tarrant nodded "all right come on Villa I need you to operate the teleport and then be ready to come down as we will probably need you". Villa shrugged and followed Tarrant of the flight deck. "Avon" asked Cally "Why is Tarrant so keen to go down to Klexin?". Avon gave her a cold look. "Someone who lives there upset him in federation academy" he replied. "Oh more revenge" exclaimed Cally "is this what this ship has come to without Blake". "Revenge may not always seem just or fair Cally but it's up to the person taking that revenge. He stood by me so I will stand by him" said Avon. She sighed and remarked "how very noble of you…unfortunately yours was pointless as Anna wasn't really dead". Avon looked straight at her and in a low, gruff voice said "I'm going to the teleport…keep watch here". With that he marched out of the flight deck leaving Cally to regret what she'd said.   
When Avon reached the teleport section he found Villa whining to Tarrant. "Why do you need me to follow you down…can't you kill someone on your own" said Villa. "Not if he's guarded by three high-tech doors and I cant get near to him I cant!" said Tarrant defensively. "See…you need me" muttered Villa "I'm so talented you see but none of you will admit it". "Villa shut up" muttered Avon. "I'll get ready then shall I" said Villa reluctantly. Avon operated the teleport system and beamed them down onto the planet's surface.   
Villa was ready to be teleported down within minutes and did so when Tarrant gave the word from on the surface. "Are you ready?" asked Avon. Villa nodded as Avon teleported him down.   
Avon went to his quarters and changed into something more comfy. He changed from his studded leather suit to a black velvet shirt and black suede trousers.   
He then made his way to the flight deck were Cally was sitting. Avon had ordered Orac to look after teleport so he didn't have to.   
Cally heard him enter. "Avon, I'm sorry about what I said before" she said as he sat down next to her. "Forget about it" he said "do you want a drink". She watched him stand up and collect an unopened bottle from one of the counters and two glasses. She realised he had changed. He poured her some of the wine and then he filled his own glass. "So do you still think I'm unfeeling and a bad leader?" he asked. She looked stunned. "That's the impression I got before" he explained. "I think you care more than you show…and were not dead yet so you cant be that bad" answered Cally. He laughed "What do you mean…yet". "Well neither of us are dead are we…but we'll die someday" she answered. "I hate to break this to you but where all going to die someday" said Avon. She nodded. "This is a morbid subject" he commented "do you want a refill" he said as he picked up the bottle. She nodded and he filled her glass again. "So Avon…where's Zen's voice control system" asked Cally suddenly. "Why do you want to know?" he replied. "Villa asked me the other day and I didn't have a clue" she explained "why do you think I'll try and sabotage it or something". "You have before" commented Avon. "I was under the control of another alien!" exclaimed Cally. Avon laughed, "How do I know your not being controlled now". "Because I'm not" she whined "don't you trust me?". Avon stopped laughing, "it may suprise you Cally to find out that I do". She blushed slightly, "so where is it then". He stood up and walked over to Zen and knelt down and opened one of the panels. She followed him and knelt down beside him. "If you turn it this way" he said turning the knob to the left, "Zen state speed and course". Zen answered in a deep, booming voice. Cally laughed. He turned it the other way. "Repeat that Zen" he ordered. This time Zen's voice was high pitch. Cally started to laugh again. Avon turned the knob back to it's original position and closed the panel. He stood up and helped her to her feet. She stood facing Zen with Avon directly behind her. "You know I think it would be safer if I didn't tell Villa were that is" said Cally "He might break something". Avon laughed, "like our ear drums".  
He put his left arm around her waist and leant his head on her shoulder so there cheeks were touching. He moved her hair out of the way of her neck and gently kissed her neck and cheeks. Cally leant her head back and closed her eyes. He brought his other arm round her waist and she reached down and squeezed his hand gently. He loosened his grip and turned her to face him. Their faces were only a couple of centimetres away from each other. Cally closed her eyes again and parted her lips in expectation. He pushed forwards and their lips met. The kiss started of slow and gentle and got more and more passionate until they pulled apart gasping for air.   
They leant in again but before their lips met again Tarrants voice boomed over the loudspeaker. He asked to be teleported and Avon and Cally both knew that Orac would do that immediately. They fixed there clothes and hair while they were waiting for them to reach the flight deck. They sat down again and tried to act like nothing had happened.   
The other three strolled onto the flight deck. "Done already" commented Avon. Tarrant nodded and said "quick and painless". "For you or for him" remarked Avon dryly. Tarrant smiled, "for me". Avon laughed. Cally shook her head in disgust, "how can you two be so heartless" she said as she turned to storm of the flight deck. Tarrant started to laugh. Avon however did not laugh. "Shut up Tarrant" he muttered. "Zen programme a new course to Ornadus at speed standard by five" he ordered, then he followed Cally out of the flight deck and tried to catch up to her. He didn't want her to be annoyed with him now not after what had happened while the others were away.   
  
THE END  



End file.
